


Rainbow Menagerie: Faunus Rights

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: Faunus Rights [7]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Converted Lesbian, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Harems, Jaune Dominant, Maledom/Femsub, Master/Pet, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-24 22:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21345583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Blake and Velvet believe that Faunus willingly becoming the slaves of good men is the best way to foster trust and friendship between the races.  Ilia learns of this, believes Blake is being held against her will, and comes in to save her.  It turns out Blake is quite happy being Jaune's pet, and they slowly convince Ilia.Rainbow Menagerie (Knightshade, Holy Grail, no JaunexIlia name? hmmm).Post-Fall
Relationships: Ilia Amitola/Jaune Arc, Ilia Amitola/Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Ilia Amitola/Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna/Velvet Scarlatina, Ilia Amitola/Velvet Scarlatina, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna/Ilia Amitola/Velvet Scarlatina, Jaune Arc/Velvet Scarlatina
Series: Faunus Rights [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542523
Comments: 19
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

Blake (in a collar): *holds up a sign of a cat in an oversized collar*

Reporter: *approaches her*

Reporter: Would you care to tell us what you are protesting?

Blake: Faunus should be the pets of Humans.

Reporter: *recoils with shock*

Reporter: *takes a minute to catch her breath*

Reporter: Could you repeat that for me?

Blake: Faunus should be the pets of Humans!

Reporter: And... how do you feel?

Velvet (in a collar): Our master is the kindest, most gentle and loving man in the world. It fills us with joy and contentment to be owned by him.

Reporter: You... share the same master?

Blake: We won't mention his name, because he was against us doing this.

Reporter: And... why was he against this?

Velvet: He was worried people would mistake our message.

Blake: We are not saying that Faunus should be FORCED to the pets of humans, but that they should willingly find a Human who will make a good master.

Reporter: *pauses*

Reporter: And... why are you advocating for this.

Blake: I've fought long and hard for Faunus to be accepted in the Human kingdoms, and look what happened?!

Reporter: And in your own words, what happened?

Blake: The White Fang was supposed to be advocating for peace. For coexistence. For harmony, and now Faunus are hated more than they were in the war with Humans.

Doctor Oobleck: *appears*

Doctor Oobleck: If I might?

Blake and Velvet: Doctor Oobleck?

Doctor Oobleck: I took an interest in the extracurricular activities of my students. Now, from a historical perspective, she is quite right. There was very little hate between Humans and Faunus during the war, it was primarily about territory. The Human kingdoms wanted exclusive use of their territory, but this was made on the eroneous assumption that the Faunus had not been sharing the territory for longer than any Human kingdom has been standing... I could...

Reporter: *pulls the microphone away*

Reporter: Are you here to support the protest?

Doctor Oobleck: I certainly do not understand the nature of the protest, but I will stand by their right to speak their opinions to anyone who would listen.

Reporter: Do you think... what they suggest... would work?..

Doctor Oobleck: I would hate to prognosticate at this junctor. I can say that these two are of upstanding character, and they do seem to truly believe in their cause.

Reporter: So, you two are students are Beacon academy?

Doctor Oobleck: If I might interject. From a technical perspective, they have never graduated, due to the terrible tragedy about three and a half years ago. Because of this, Glynda Goodwitch, on consultation with the other Head Masters, have made a case-by-case evaluation of the merits of their existing students to decide if they should be declared fully licenced huntsmen. It is my pleasure to announce that these two huntresses have passed with flying colours. A little redundant to say this way...

Reporter: *pulls the microphone away*

Reporter: Do you have anything else to say about this protest?

Doctor Oobleck: I wish them good luck in their pursuits. As I said, I can say with full confidence on the sincerity of their convictions, even if I do not fully understand them.

Repoter: So, tell me, you were saying how the White Fang have made the Faunus more hated?

Blake: The White Fang was created for peace and acceptance. That's all we wanted.

Reporter: With everything the White Fang has done, how can you be so certain that they were created for peaceful purposes?

Blake: Because I was the one who founded them. It wasn't until a terrible man with a silver tongue joined that it started to become militant. He didn't want what was best for the Faunus, he didn't want peace, he just wanted to strike out at the Humans with spite, for everything they had done to us, but they forgot what the Faunus had done to the Humans.

Doctor Oobleck: If I might?

Reporter: If it's short.

Doctor Oobleck: Ah, yes, short, sweet, and to the point. Suffice it to say, Humans did not have a monopoly on dreadful acts during, before, and after the war...

Reporter: *pulls the microphone away*

Reporter: *holds the microphone up to Velvet*

Reporter: And what do you have to say about this?

Velvet: Our master fully accepted us. It never occured to him to treat us differently because we were Faunus. He was always just his goofy, adorable self. It was quite quaint and humbling. We want to show to all of Remnant that Faunus mean Humans no harm; that we can live together in peace and harmony.

Reporter: And you feel... the best way to accomplish this... is to be pets?

Velvet: We want to prove to the world that Faunus are not a threat. We want to prove to the world that we can live together. To be fair, it was Blake's idea. She was always the fighter... I just tried to ignore it an move on... but you know what?, I faced a lot of bullying from Humans... and I was okay with it... but I don't want anyone else to go through what I did.

* * *

She watched the feed, and at first, she couldn't believe it. At second, she couldn't believe it. It wasn't until the very end that she could no longer pretend to not know who it was.

* * *

She crawled along the rooftops, her skin changing as she moved. She was almost impossible to see for anyone not already adept at looking for her.

* * *

She slowly opened the window and looked inside. There he was, on his bed, Blake and Velvet lying on the ground in front of it. She snaked in through the window, keeping her profile as low as possible, making as little sound as possible, she crept across the floor to the bed. She was only going to get one chance to do this. Lightning Lash in hand she moved to strike, only to find herself pinned on the ground. A groggy Jaune slowly rose from the bed and moved over beside her.

Ilia: You could have been free!

Blake: If I had wanted to be free, I wouldn't need your help. I'm Master's pet because I want to be.

Ilia: Impossible.

Blake: You don't know anything about Master, how could you possibly say that?

Ilia: There's no way that Blake Belladonna could be the slave of a Human.

Blake: Pet. I prefer pet.

Velvet: Me too.

Jaune: *stretches*

Jaune: You must be Ilia Amitola. Blake has told me a lot about you.

Ilia: You'll never get me to surrender!

Jaune: *leans down*

Jaune: And just what do you think I'm going to do with you?

Ilia: Rape me, beat me, torture me?

Jaune: *leans forward*

Ilia: *winces*

Jaune: *kisses her on the forehead and pulls away*

Jaune: *stands up*

Jaune: I'm not going to do anything to you.

Jaune: *sits on the side of the bed*

Jaune: *gestures upright*

Blake and Velvet (holding her arms): *help Ilia sit up*

Jaune: You are free to stay here as long as you like.

Ilia: There's no way you would trust me.

Jaune: *shrugs*

Jaune: You, no, not really, but they aren't exactly going to stand by and let you hurt me.

Jaune: *yawns*

Jaune: It doesn't really matter what kind of history you have with Blake, if you try to kill me another time, she will likely return the favour.

*pregnant pause*

Jaune: I also have a LOT of aura, so chances are, your first attack won't kill me. Or your second, or... tenth... You would think an assassin would know something about her target.

Jaune: *hangs his head back and sighs*

Jaune: *breathes deep*

Jaune: Blake will let you go once she's convinced you are no longer going to try and kill me.

Ilia: Why would you make her do that?

Jaune: Make her? It really never occured to her that she cares about me... cares about me so much to hold a grudge against would-be-assassins.

Jaune: *stands up and starts putting on his armour*

Jaune: Lay her down.

Blake and Velvet: *pin her once again*

Jaune: *steps on her chest*

Jaune: Take her weapon somewhere safe and get some rope. Velvet, could you get us some tea?

Velvet (with a smile): Master.

Ilia: Do you think you can?..

Jaune: *puts more pressure on her*

Jaune: You are the one who tried to assassinate me. Please remember I am being exceptionally reasonable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/188879949744/rainbow-menagerie-faunus-rights-part-i) Tumblog.


	2. Chapter 2

Velvet: *walks in with tea, seeing Ilia tied to a chair*

Ilia (screaming at Jaune): Let me go!

Jaune: One, I'm not the one you have to convince, and two, if you keep screaming, someone is going to call the police, and I'm going to have to tell them you tried to assassinate me.

*pregnant pause*

Jaune: That's better. You came here because of your love for Blake, and that's admirable... if you weren't trying to kill me.

Blake: It never occured to you that I actually loved him, did it?

Ilia: How could you possibly say that?

Blake: Because I do. He managed to talk me through all of my history and struggles and anguish, and... for the first time in my life, make me truly happy...

Velvet: Content. I'm Velvet, by the way.

Ilia: *glares at Velvet*

Velvet: What?, master said you were free to stay for as long as you wanted, so I figured we should be friends.

Ilia: I'm not exactly a guest here.

Jaune: You will be when you stop trying to kill me.

Ilia: And why would I want to do that?

Jaune: Because you have a long history with Blake. You care for her deeply, and are probably going to need time to come to accept the way we live.

Ilia: Assuming I could accept this?!

Jaune: Volume, please. I don't want to have to turn you over to the police for attempted murder.

Blake: I'm conflicted, myself.

Ilia: You would turn me over?

Blake: You would kill the man I love?!

Jaune (quieter): Volume, please.

Blake: Sorry, Master.

Jaune: You both care about each other, so, maybe think about that, so we can get passed this?

Ilia: Get passed this?

Velvet: You do care about each other, don't you?

Ilia: Of course, I do. That's why I'm here.

Jaune: And that's why Blake had to tie you up to stop you from trying to kill me. Could you... just... maybe... think about that for a moment?

*pregnant pause*

Jaune: *breathes deeply*

Jaune: *grabs one of the tea cups and takes a drink*

Jaune: I'm never going to get back to sleep tonight. Ilia, would you like some tea?

Ilia: *scoffs*

Jaune: Suit yourself.

Velvet: *sits down on the ground beside him and drinks her own tea*

Blake: *sits on his other side, and grabs her own cup*

Jaune: *pets Blake a few times*

Ilia: *stares at Blake's smile*

Blake: What?

Ilia: You're smiling!

Velvet: Often a side effect of happiness.

Ilia: You are both smiling.

Velvet: I wonder what causes that?

Ilia: *glares at her*

Jaune: *sips his tea*

Jaune: They are happy; they are content. What do I need to do to prove this?

Ilia: Take their collars off.

Jaune: That would just make them depressed.

Jaune: *looks at Velvet and pets her on the head*

Jaune: *looks at Blake and pets her on the head*

Ilia: Will you stop that?

Jaune: I had to, because you recommended I free them. You just told them I no longer wanted them with me.

Jaune: *sips his tea*

Jaune: One thing I will NOT abide is you telling them I don't want them anymore.

Ilia: What kind of monster are you?

Jaune: The kind that is quite willing to forgive your attempted assassination, and even offered you tea.

Ilia: But... the people... but Blake?..

Blake: Is telling you that I am happier than I have ever been in my life, and you keep telling me I am not.

Ilia: But...

Blake: But what? You don't approve. I never asked for your approval. If you can support us, I would love to have you here, but you - seem - dedicated to ruining my happiness. What kind of friend is that?

Ilia: But?..

Blake: I'm happy. I'm giddy. I'm elated. You've known me for years, you don't notice how much I'm smiling now.

Ilia: I?..

Jaune: All you have to do is promise you won't try to assassinate me.

Blake: And mean it.

Jaune: And mean it, and we can untie you, and try to get along.

Jaune: *sips his tea*

Jaune: *sighs*

Jaune: You girls have made my life so much more complicated.

Velvet: I'm so sorry master.

Jaune: *strokes her bunny ears*

Jaune: Not that I would have it any other way.

Jaune: *breathes deep*

Jaune: *leans forward and kisses Ilia on the forehead*

Jaune: I'll leave you and Blake to try and make up. Bun?

Velvet: Master?

Jaune: Let's go tidy up downstairs. Kitty, you two try to get along.

Blake: Yes, Master.

Jaune: *puts his cup back on the platter*

Velvet: *picks up the platter*

Jaune and Velvet: *leave the bedroom*

Blake: So, tell me, why wouldn't you believe me?

Ilia: . . .

Blake: Why wouldn't you believe what you see before your eyes. You see me smile more than I ever have.

Ilia: How could you?

Blake: *thinks it over*

Blake: Everything we did in the White Fang. What did we accomplish?

Ilia: . . .

Blake: The White Fang destroyed Beacon and tried to destroy Haven. When I created the White Fang, what was our goal?

Ilia: To be accepted?..

Blake: *nods*

Blake: And we ended up making them the most hated group in Remnant. Every Faunus now has to face WHAT WE DID! You know what I learned?

Ilia: . . .

Blake: That it's best NOT to fight for our rights. It's best to prove to Remnant that we mean them no harm. That we can HELP them.

Ilia: By being slaves?

Blake: If you find the right Human, then yes.

Ilia: You are serious? You are happy being a slave.

Blake: YES! Master adores me, just like he does Velvet. We'll often just spend time curled up next to each other, with him petting us.

Ilia: . . .

Ilia: Do you not see what you are doing?

Blake: Enjoying myself. No worries, no stress, just love. He supports me, and I mean truly supports me, not like what... he... did... I don't feel like I'm taking on the entirety of Remnant by myself.

Ilia: You are fighting to make us slaves.

Blake: I am fighting to make us happy and accepted.

Ilia: As slaves?

Blake: If we are happy. Even if a few of us do this here and there, we will prove to the world that we are not the aggressors. We simply want to live our lives.

Ilia: As slaves?

Blake: I don't need to convince you, tonight. What I do need to convince you of is to not try and kill my Master. If you can promise that, we can let you go.

Ilia: . . .

Blake: For me?

Ilia: *sighs*

Ilia: For you... yes... I'll swear. I'm no longer here to kill him...

Blake: As he said, you can stay with us for as long as you want.

Blake: *kisses Ilia on the forehead before untying her*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/188892700520/rainbow-menagerie-faunus-rights-part-ii) Tumblog.


	3. Chapter 3

Blake and Ilia walk into the kitchen, seeing Jaune and Velvet sitting at the table. The table itself had breakfast for four.

Jaune: *gestures to the table*

Blake: *sits down beside Jaune*

Ilia: *nervously stands still, looking at them*

Jaune: You are a guest, here.

Ilia: And how do I know you aren't going to poison me?

Jaune: I could have killed you at any time. If you had hurt me, Blake and Velvet likely would have killed you. Just, please, sit down, and join us for breakfast.

Ilia: *nervously sits down*

* * *

Blake and Velvet do the dishes while Jaune and Ilia walk to the living room. Jaune takes a seat in the middle of a couch while gesturing to the one opposite him. Ilia nervously sits there.

Jaune: I... really wasn't planning on getting up this early...

Ilia: . . .

Jaune: *shrugs*

* * *

Blake and Velvet walk into the room, each sitting on either side of Jaune, curling up into him. He begins to gently pet them.

Blake and Velvet: *contented murmurs*

Ilia: Do you really have to?..

Jaune: It has been a trying night...

Velvet: Cuddling time with master is precious.

Jaune: It is...

Blake: *purrs*

Ilia: And what should I do right now?

Jaune: Right now... I just want to relax...

* * *

Jaune: Velvet and I have some shopping to do. You two enjoy yourselves.

Jaune: *close the door*

Ilia: I'll show him.

Blake: You'll show him by being miserable?

Ilia: *glares at Blake*

Blake: He's not the monster you think he is. When he tells us to enjoy ourselves, he means it.

Ilia: And what do you do to enjoy yourself?

Blake: *narrow eyes*

Blake: How long as you known me?

Ilia: *sighs*

Ilia: Read, of course.

* * *

Blake and Ilia walked into a room surrounded by bookshelves.

Blake: He said he couldn't have me without having a small library. And then apologized for having it be so small.

Ilia: . . .

Blake: Velvet has a photography studio with dark room.

Ilia: . . .

Ilia: You really are content here, aren't you?

Blake: mm-hm. Pick any book you want if you want to read.

* * *

Door: *opens*

Jaune: See. Told you.

Velvet: *Walks in.*

Velvet: Ilia... I'd like to ask you... a favour...

Ilia: Uh...

Ilia: . . .

Velvet: I wondered if you could pose for me? I would love to take pictures of you.

Blake: I'm sure it would make her happy.

Ilia: . . .

Ilia: *nods*

Jaune: Just don't let her get too carried away.

Ilia: *stares*

Jaune: She can get a bit... affectionate...

Ilia: You let your pet?..

Ilia: *stops herself*

Jaune: Women yes, men no. But not another man's woman. That could lead to complications.

* * *

Ilia: *walks out of the library into the living room, seeing the three cuddling*

Ilia: *nervously looks about*

Jaune: Come out. Don't be shy. You're a guest here.

* * *

Several days of innocuousness passed, and the more Ilia watched them together, the more in love she fell with them.

Ilia (internally): With Blake.

Ilia (internally): Not just with Blake.

Ilia (internally): With Blake. In love with Blake.

* * *

Ilia: *nervously shifts about, watching the three cuddle*

Jaune: *waves her over*

Ilia: *stunned*

Jaune: *gently pushes Blake away, who begrudgeoningly slides over*

Ilia: *against her will stands up and slowly walks over*

Ilia: *sits between Blake and Jaune, soon embraced between the two*

Jaune: *slowly pets Ilia*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/188903042045/rainbow-menagerie-faunus-rights-part-iii) Tumblog.


End file.
